I thought you loved me
by julesm12
Summary: "M-Magnus!" "Goodbye Alexander, goodbye" -The sequel to Who are you? -smut scenes -Malec love story -possible heartbreak
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

"Magnus?" Isabelle asked, walking over to Alec.

"But isn't Magnus' phone with my father?" Clary asked.

Alec nodded and Simon put his hands on Clary's shoulders, just in case she started shaking again.

"But wouldn't he call just to get Clary and to scare Alec about Magnus?" Simon said.

Alec nodded again and taking in a deep breath, answered the call.

Valentine's face appeared on Alec's phone. His bald head seemed to shine under the lights in the room, his gray eyes had a swirl of black, and his hands were bloodstained, which scarred Alec.

"What do you want, Valentine?' Alec asked, putting his phone down so that Valentine could see all of them.

"Ah so the whole gang is together!" Valentine said, sitting down in a velvet chair in front of the camera.

Clary stood up and yelled, "WHERE IS JACE!"

Valentine smiled and drummed his fingers, "You care so much about your dear brother, Clarissa."

Clary moved closer to the camera, complete rage on her face, "WHERE IS HE!?"

Valentine waved his finger, "Now, that's no way to talk to you father?"

Clary clenched her fists, "You are NOT MY FATHER!"

Valentine chuckled and crossed are leg over the other, "We'll see."

Clary's eyes watered and shaking, she sat back down next to Simon, who hugged her while stroking her fire red hair.

"What do you want?" Alec said, getting up and standing in front of the camera.

Valentine continued to drum his fingers, as if watching them suffer was so entertaining to him.

Finally he said, "You must be Alexander Lightwood. I've heard so much about you."

Alec's lip twitched and his body stiffened at the possible mention of Magnus. He took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"You didn't answer my question!" Alec said, biting his lip.

Valentine smiled, "Why do you think I called?"

Alec slowly looked back at Clary, who was still shaking in Simon's arms.

Izzy stood up, "You can't have her! What kind of father are you!"

Valentine leaned forward in his chair, his arms resting on his legs, "I know one person who would not like it, if you were to reuse my offer."

Alec's ears perked, "You wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't do what, Alexander?" Valentine said.

"Don't call me that, only Magnus can call me that!" Alec yelled.

Valentine smiled, "Is that why he was screaming it?"

Alec's eyes filled with tears, his heart sank in his chest, "If you put one hard on him, I will KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Alec started to walk towards the camera, wanting to his thim. Simon appeared in front of him, _damn vampire speed._

"Out of the way, vampire." Alec said, through gritted teeth.

Simon didn't move an inch, "Alec, this is not the way."

Alec scoffed and went to sit by his open window, not wanting to look into the smiling face of Valentine.

Valentine smiled, "It's been about a day and a half and I'm surprised you haven't given me my prize."

Alec's eyebrow furrowed, "We were given strict orders not too."

"Oh but that hasn't stopped you before, Mr. Lightwood." Valentine said.

Valentine stood up and moved his soft red velvet chair out of the camera range.

"I thought people would do anything for the ones they love." Valentine said, setting a metal chair in place of velvet one.

Alec sucked in a breath, preparing himself for the worst. The sound of a door opening echoed through the phone.

Valentine turned toward the door, but his smile vanished and was replaced with a questioning frown.

"Uh sir..." a timid voice said, from outside the camera range.

Valentine turned, "What it is?"

The person gulped, "Uh, Magnus Bane and Jace Wayland…..escaped."

Alec got up, his ears perked, and everybody's eyes were on the screen.

Valentine turned red in the face, and his hands gripped the metal chair in front of him. He lifted the chair and threw it on the ground, the sound echoing through the room and Alec backed away from the camera.

"FIND THEM! And bring them to me!" Valentine yelled and the door opened again with the sound of scurrying feet out of the room.

"Things not go according to your plan?" Alec asked, smirking.

Valentine glares at them, walking up to the camera, "I will make sure he PAYS!" and then Valentine punched the camera, the phone went black and the call ended.

Alec backed away from the phone, hastily sitting down. Magnus and Jace had escaped. They were both alive and had gotten away from Valentine. Now all Alec had to do was hope it stayed that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Magnus glared at the so called guy named Sebastian. Something about him seemed off and these past events didn't exactly make him trust strange shadowhunters.

Sebastian dropped his hand, seeing that Magnus wasn't going to shake it, "Not very thankful?"

Magnus grit his teeth, "For what?"

Sebastian picked Jace up and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and started to walk towards Magnus, "For saving your ass, Mr. Bane."

Magic still swirled around Magnus, blue sparks reminding him of tiny fireworks.

"I don't think you want to lie to me, shadowhunter!" Magnus hissed, as the glamour over his eyes fell away and his cat eyes stared down at Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled, "You're the son of a prince of hell."

Magnus' lips pulled back into a snarl, "You don't know one thing about me!"

An alarm went off, the ringing echoing through the hallways and in Magnus' ears. Down the hall, doors opened, and shadowhunters spiller out. A black cloud heading for them.

"We have to go NOW!" Sebastian said, dragging JAce towards the door.

On instinct, Magnus pushed the door open for Sebastian to step through with Jace. The shadowhunters were close, their seraph blades glinting in the witchlight hallway.

Snapping his fingers, a tall blue flame created a wall in front of them, the room starting to smell like charred wood. Magnus flicked his wrist forward, grunting with effort, the wall of blue fired move towards the shadowhunters.

Screams filled the halls, and Magnus went through the door, shutting it closed behind him. Sebastian smiled, "Didn't think you had it in you!"

Magnus scowled, "I'm much older that I look, and I've seen more than you ever will, shadowhunter!"

Sebastian smirked, "Well, this way then."

He turned and with Jace leaning on him raced for the end of the deck.

Magnus looked out across the railing, the water splashing across the side of the unmoving ship.

"There they are!"

Magnus turned. A shadowhunter was painting at him and shadowhunters behind him rushed forward.

Magnus ran after Sebastian, running down the end of the ship. Shadowhunters running to catch him and Jace.

Magnus stopped beside Sebastian, they had nowhere else to run.

Shadowhunters surrounded them, "We've got you now."

Sebastian leaned towards Magnus, "Make a portal, below us to the New York Institute." He hissed in Magnus' ear.

 _Alexander…_

Magnus smiled snapping his fingers and swirling them behind his back, a portal swirling underneath them.

"Jump!" Magnus shouted.

Magnus jumped, the glow of yellow light blinding him as he went through the portal all he could think about was his beautiful blue eyed shadowhunter.

 _Alexander….._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

"They're alive….." Clary said, her voice strained.

Alec barely heard her, he sat down on his bed, his hand gripping the silky blue sheets under them until they were white.

"Alec?" Izzy asked, walking over and sitting beside him.

Alec stared blankly at the white carpet underneath his black combat boots. Every word Izzy said, was a murmur to him. The room around his seemed to darken, the witchlight lamps flickering darker and darker.

Alec felt a small, cald hand grab his own and squeeze it hard. He looked slowly to the side, his mind being brought into reality again.

Izzy was looking intently into Alec's face. Her soft brown eyes roaming his face, her hand clamped tightly in his, and her lips moved, the words slowly coming to Alec.

"He's alive, Alec. They both are!" Izzy smiled, the shadows from the witchlight torches dancing on her face.

But something was wrong. He knew Jace was alive, but the string in his chest seemed to get tighter and he still felt hollow.

Izzy frowned, her eyes searching Alec's face frantically, "What's wrong?"

Alec's lips felt numb, but somehow he shaped the words upon his lips.

"They may be alive, but the war has just begun."

Izzy's face went pale. The life of a shadowhunter was not easy. Being hurt, seeing death, killing…...was his life. But war was much different from going on missions and killing demons. War had no side. You fight to survive, fight to see another day.

Clary cleared her throat, "What war?"

Alec's head snapped to Clary. Why did they trust her? A girl who had showed up at the Institute steps a month ago and claimed she could see them, claimed she could see their world.

She was the reason his parabatai was risking his life, the reason his chest felt so hollow. If not for Clary they wouldn't be here, he wouldn't be worrying about his boyfriend surviving.

Everything was normal. And when Clary Fairchild showed up and demanded they find her mother, everything turned upside down and was never the same.

Alec's jaw clenched as he set his voice, "A war where your father plans to destroy us all, and guess who he wants? You, Fray! He will murder us and the people we love because we chose to protect you and you can't do anything that's DAMN helpful!

The room fell silent. Outside you could hear the wind as leaves flew through the breeze. Simon stood in front of Clary, as is he could protect her at his height!

"That was mean, Alec!" Simon shouted, "You're making Clary feel worse!"

Alec stood up. The bed making noise as his weight came off. He glared down at Simon, sending a glare worth a thousand daggers.

"What is it to you, vampire!" he sneered, "She can go ahead and cry because apparently that is all she's good for!"

Izzy gasped and Simon looked like he had been slapped. The sound of soft gasping confirmed that Clary was crying, again.

Simon raised a pale hand, "You have absolutely no right to say that to Cl-"

"Oh, I have every right! She's the one that is making the people I love suffer! My parabatai and boyfriend are out there slowly dying because of an untrained SHADOWHUNTER!" Alec yelled.

Alec couldn't stand this anymore. He needed time alone, time to think.

Without another word, Alec bolted from the room. Not even bothering to grab a jacket or his phone.

He ran past the control room, ran past the weapons room, and threw the Institute doors open. The cold winter air rushing to meet him, sending a small shiver down his back. He pushed the cold away and replace it with an image of Magnus.

Heat flushed to his cheeks and his whole body became warmer, the cold air not bothering him anymore.

 _They're alive… He's alive…_

Alec ran down the Institute steps, running down the streets of Brooklyn, and towards Magnus's apartment.

Magnus was back and no matter what, he was going to enjoy every second with him, even if it's the last thing he does.

 _Magnus….._


	4. Hiatus

Hey Angels,

So um... I need to take a break from writing. Right now im in a tough spot and I need to breathe. I need to surround myself with loved ones and to calm my mind down.

Thank you to all those who read my fanfictions and I will probably be back around the middle of February!!!

-Jules


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

Hey Angels,

I'm back! I'm so sorry that I had to be gone for a little while. I just needed to clear my head before I could start to write again. Thank you for all the support and I hope you have a wonderful day. WINTER OLYMPICS! IN SOUTH KOREA, the home of my children, BTS!

-Jules

* * *

Magnus thought when he returned from Valentine's clutches that there would be a welcome party and Alexander's beautiful smile to greet him. Nope. Nephilim don't smile or PARTY!

The portal had taken them to the front steps of the Institute, where they sat down and took a breather. Magnus had no energy left, he couldn't even walk without tripping! Elegantly tripping!

Sebastian had gotten easily up and after watching Magnus try to walk, he carefully lead him over to the front steps and let him sit.

Magnus took a deep breath as his nerves calmed down. He was back alive, and surprisingly not dead. He couldn't even think of what he looked like right now. Probably horrible. Magnus ran a hand through his hair, it was wet with sweat and falling in a long wave across his face.

The shadowhunter outfit he had on was uncomfortably sticking to him, but he had no energy to change. Some of the cuts on his body were still not fully healed and hurt whenever he moved.

The sound of footsteps walking towards him wake him from his train of thoughts.

Sebastian had Jace. His arm carefully slung over his shoulder and his breathing shallow. Jace was covered in blood! It crusted his pants, his bare chest, and even his hair. Some of the cuts had opened as they moved towards him and fresh blood oozed down his chest.

Magnus forced his body to stand, his knees buckling under him and legs wobbly. He put effort into moving towards Sebastian and Jace, each step seeming heavier than the last. The world spinning and turning darker, darker, darker.

He finally got over to Jace and Sebastian, after what felt like hours. Magnus carefully grabbed Jace's other arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. Sebastian smiled and mouthed a 'Thank you'. (Ok, I'm going to stop and take into account that this is SEBASTIAN!We all know what happens, right? …. Anyways back to the story)

Together they walked painfully to the steps of the New York Institute. Magnus could see now that Sebastian was limping on his right leg and a series of cuts were on his face.

They made it to the Institute doors and painfully put Jace flat on his back, his breathing shallow and slow. Magnus tried to light his hand and out a healing spell on Jace. Sparks flew from his hand, sparking lower and lower until the light on his hand was barely able to be seen, in the fading sunlight He had no energy left to give to Jace , no energy to even heal a broken butterfly wing.

"Damn it!"Magnus yelled, dropping his arm against his side.

Sebastian chuckled, "Rest warlock, you may be immortal, but you aren't invincible"

Magnus sighed. Sebastian was tight, but he hadn't felt this drained since the time he had summoned his father, and that was centuries ago!

Slowly and painfully, Magnus sat down besides Jace and leaned back on his hands for support. Sebastian leaned over and touched Jace's forehead with the tips of his pure white hand, and Jace seemed to shudder under his touch.

A bang came from behind them and Magnus strained his neck to see who it was. The Instituted doors were wide open and walking carefully over to them was a women. She was shorter than Magnus, had dirty blonde hair, cold brown eyes, and she was in gear, her hand hovering above a seraph blade located on her weapons belt.

"Who are you?!" she demands, a snarl creeping on her face.

Magnus Bane didn't stand up. Of course it was considered rude, but right now Magnus didn't really care. He looked curiously at this little girl in front of him.

Just to amuse himself, Magnus spoke his name in a demon language, that sounded like crackling flames. _Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn….._

The girl narrowed her eyes and put her hand on the hilt of her blade. Her stance changed into a fighting one and she looked about read to kill him.

Sebastian stepped in front of him, "Please excuse him, he's very tired and delirious."

Sebastian shot a glare at Magnus, "My name is Sebastian Verlac and I com from the London Institute."

He held out his hand and the girl shook it, "Lydia Branwell, envoy from the Clave."

Magnus raised his hand, "Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Lydia didn't reach for his hand, instead she went to inspect Jace on the ground.

Lydia sprang away from Jace, the snarl back on her lips and her seraph blade glowing like 1000 fireflies.

"Jonathan Morgenstern." she snarled.

Sebastian tensed up and his face went pale. Lydia snapped her fingers and dozens of shadowhunters rushed to her side, seraph blades and steles at the ready. Magnus watched in horror as Lydia kicked Jace's side, as if he hadn't been in enough pain.

The path of the shadowhunters cleared to Jace's body. The Inquisitor. Inquisitor Imogen Herondale, was older then he remembered and still had the same horrible fashion. She wore purple robes falling down her ankles and a dark black cloak with three golden C's on the back, signifying the Clave.

Inquisitor Imogen looked over Jace with a look of pure disgust and then at Magnus and Sebastian.

"Take Jonathan Morgenstern inside. Try to get him awake and if that doesn't work, send him to the Silent Brothers." She turned her head to Magnus and Sebastian, "As for theses two, question them! Get as much information on Valentine as possible."

Magnus barely heard her, he was watching the Nephilim, Jace's own blood, drag him to the Institute doors.

With the energy that had suddenly grown inside him, Magnus stood up, blue sparks crackling on his hand.

"No!" Magnus screamed.

Magnus formed a ball of energy on his hand, throwing it towards the Nephilim around Jace. Shadowhunters flew back, the energy making them fall flat on the ground….But it only lasted a second.

Shadowhunters grabbed him from behind, securing his arms painfully to his back as they held a seraph blade to his neck, the glowing seem to sting his skin.

"Sedate him!" Imogen said, waving her hand, "We can't have a rogue warlock while questioning him."

The seraph blade was pulled away and a sharp, stinging pain was in his neck. Magnus gasped. The glamour over his eyes falling away and the world started spinning. Black, spinning black. The world was falling away from his grip.

Everything flickered one last time before the only thing Manus heard was silence as the ground come up to meet him….

 _I'm sorry Alexander…._


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

The wind rushed by Alec, as he ran down the busy streets of Brooklyn. The glamour rune on his arm, the bold black lines stood out against his pale white skin.

He ran past people, bumping into them occasionally, but no heads turned in the direction of the runed shadowhunter. Every once in awhile he would see a downworlder stare at him from dark alleys, their eyes shining in the fading sunlight.

Alec finally stopped in front of Magnus' apartment. The building was big and painted a bright blue, a shade lighter than Alec's eyes.

Without buzzing, Alec ran up the winding stairs and down the hall to Magnus' loft. The door was painted of a soft brown and Alec could make out the black lines of warlock symbols. The symbols speaking to him of magic and protection.

Without hesitation, Alec opened the door, because they had left it open, and stepped in. The sweet smell of cinnamon and cherry blossoms filled the air, due to the scented candles lined along the walls.

Alec walked into the living room, throwing himself onto Magus' couch, and breathing him in. The scent of sandalwood made Alec smile and wish that his boyfriend were with him.

Alec turned over onto his back and stared up at the painted ceiling, his breathing relaxed and his eyes starting to flutter close.

Suddenly his chest didn't feel so sickly hollow and he felt a tight string pulling in him. Jace.

Alec sat up, knocking his legs over the side and quickly standing up. Jace. He could feel Jace again. Jace was back on land, but what for? Did he escape? Or is he with Valentine?

All Alec knew was that Jace was alive, but the tight string in his chest told him he was hurt, badly.

Alec needed to track his parabatai. He needed to know where Jace was but he didn't have anything to him with!

Alec looked around Magnus' apartment helplessly, knocking a few bottles onto the soft carpet and catching some in his shaking hands.

Alec looked through some of Magnus' drawers, the string seeming to get tighter with every minute.

Finally, Alec found a stele, not his but it didn't matter right now. He hastily pulled off his shirt, and put the stele over his skin. Right over his parabatai rune, the line bold and dark on his skin, he carefully drew a tracking rune.

The stele felt like fire, the lines burning into his skin as the tracking rune seemed to swallow the parabatai rune, and glowed.

Alec hissed in pain as he drew back the stele. It dropped to the ground, with a soft thump on the bloodstained carpet.

Alec felt his body twitch in pain as the rune began to work. He could feel it, the same feeling that made his muscles tighten with anticipation and his blood felt like it was on fire within him.

He gasped as images formed in his mind, he closed his eyes and the images let up behind his eyelids. Jace. Jace and Alec.

Jace and Alec meeting for the first time.

Their parabatai ceremony.

And Jace all alone, blood splattering the ground around him.

The images of him and Jace faded. Another picture took its place, one that seems very familiar.

There was a building. A tall building made out of marble in the middle of a park. The steeple reaching towards the blue sky and carvings of angels stood out. The New York Institute.

Alec's eyes flew open. He looked down at his stomach, the tracking rune was gone but his parabatai rune seemed to glow as the pain in his chest slowly faded away.

They were at the Institute. If Alec had stayed a little longer, he would have seen them. He took a shaking breath, but what if they don't have Magnus? What if he was left with Valentine, alone?

Alec punched the nearest wall, as hard as he could, his knuckles now stained with blood that dripped onto the carpet. He took a shaky breath and Alec felt the tight string in him begin to loosen.

Alec needed to contact Izzy. He searched his pockets frantically for his phone. Fuck. He had left it at the Institute. Another reason to go back.

He took off in a running start. The wind whipping past his ears and blowing his hair in all directions. The blur of people walking by him, and his heart pounding in his ears as Alec ran faster that he ever thought he could.

Alec reached the institute in record time. He ran towards the steps skidded to a halt suddenly.

Blood. Dried blood stained the steps, and there was a lot of it. Two clave members were posted at the door and they cautiously watched Alec from a distance.

One of them, deep brown curly hair and fair tanned skin talked into a walkie talkie secured to his shoulder.

"Uh, Madam Inquisitor. There is a male shadowhunter out here. About 6'2, blue eyes, black hair." he said.

Static for a second. The voice on the other line sent shivers down his spine. Inquisitor Imogen Herondale.

"Send Mr. Lightwood to the Infirmary, immediately, Aldertree."

The radio cut out and Aldertree and the other shadowhunter carefully opened the grand doors into the Institute.

The Institute looked like the streets of New York. So many shadowhunters running around and yelling out orders. It looked like they were getting ready for the annual Christmas party at the Institute.

The doors close softly behind him, no heads even turning from the work they were at now to greet him.

Alec quickly ran to his right, past a couple bedrooms, took a left, up a flight of stairs, down the hall, and to the right of the Lightwood family painting.

The painting included Maryse with her arm around Robert, smiling. Izzy, Alec, and Jace standing in front of his parents. They looked about 12, and finally Max Lightwood, his youngest brother. Max was studying in Idris at the Shadowhunter Academy and wouldn't be back till around Christmas.

Alec entered the infirmary, the sound of his heavy footsteps echoing through the silent room. Well, almost silent.

The sound of whispering echoed off the marble walls and heads turned to the sight of Alec.

Imogen stepped forward. Her robes now a deep blue and he hair styled in a tight bun. Her eyes shined with anticipation and even wearing tall heels, she was nowhere near Alec's height.

"Ah, Mr. Lightwood-" she said, walking forward.

"Where the fuck is Jace?" Alec yelled, cutting her off.

Imogen raised and eyebrow, " My, my, my. So eager. Why so eager to see a traitor?"

Alec walked forward, hie gaze looking around the room. The white marble was stained from age, little spots of dried blood barely visible. The Angel Raziel holding the Mortal Sword and cup, rising from Lake Lynn, a shadowhunters first tale painted along the ceiling. The beds in the infirmary wer line up side by side and Alec saw Clave members lined along the last two beds, blocking his view.

Alec said again through gritted teeth, "Where. The. fuck. Is. Jace?"

Imogen' s mouth quirked up in a deadly smile, "You tell me."

She snapped her fingers and the Clave members dispersed away and to the sides of the two beds.

Alec's eyes widened as he saw who was unconscious on the beds.

Jace and….Magnus.


	7. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

Darkness…

Utter Darkness….

Magnus tried to move. His arms flailing slowly and his legs trying to reach for solid ground. His hair floating up across his temple.

Magnus tried to breathe. Big mistake. His lungs filled with a liquid. Water. A tangy metal flavour mixed with the water, hurting his eye. The water filled his lungs and Magnus choked.

He felt like his insides were on fire, like someone had just stabbed him in the chest. Magnus tried to look for a light source, to go up and get air. His arms and legs flailing, trying to move.

A thin stream of light pierced through the water as if it could hear his struggle. The water pushed him toward the light and Magnus swam upward, bubbles rising above him.

His head burst out and inhaled oxygen, the air clear and cold. The light source was like a beacon around him. Where he went, the light followed.

Magnus swam forward. until his hand scratched something. He hissed and pulled his hand back. A thin cut ran across his knuckles below his wrist, blood slowly seeping out of it.

Magnus' eyebrow raised. How could he feel pain in a dream? It shouldn't be possible.

H carefully moved his hand to where it got scratched and grabbed a hold of something. A rock. He grabbed onto it with both hands and pulled himself up, dripping water off him while he was still gasping for air.

The tangy feel in his mouth wouldn't go away and when he tried to drink the water it only got worse.

Magnus stood up on the rock and tried to look out farther, to see if the rock was land.

At that moment the light beams went out and something beneath him began to glow. A city.

There below the rock Magnus was standing on was a city. It's buildings stood high and proud. The glow from within the city was a soft red and the sound of trickling water could be heard in front of Magnus. The red glow went away and everything was black, but only for a second.

A sun seemed to rise from behind the city and Magnus could now see everything.

The city was all white Magnus squinted to get a better view and gasped. The whole city, every single building was made from bones!

The bones were welded together and there were thousands of them. Hands. Skulls. Arms. Legs.

Magnus stepped back, almost slipping off the rock.

The red glow from earlier was a river. A river that ran through the city. Blood. A river of blood ran through the city.

Magnus almost choked as the red of blood started to move closed to him. THe blood seeped through the water, causing a gastly red glow.

Magnus wiped his hand and held it up to the light. The tangy taste and the color. He had been drowning in a river of blood.

Magnus stepped back, slipping from the rock and back into the blood river. He tried to move, but his body had given up. He tried to scream, bubbles rising around him.

The water stung his eyes and invaded his lungs, choking him. Magnus couldn't breathe, the cold water seeping into his clothes, and darkness closing around him.

The last of the light faded and Magnus tried to reach for the surface but he couldn't grasp it.

Darkness surrounded Magnus and the last thing he remembered was the city of bones and the blood river, before a voice cut through his mind.

"MAGNUS!"

Magnus' breathing hitched as he recognized the voice.

 _Alexander._

Magnus forced his eyes open and he inhaled a deep breath of fresh air. A bright light pierced his vision and a faint buzzing in his head.

"MAGNUS!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

* * *

Alec's body moved before his mind.

"Magnus! Jace!"

Alec rushed forward, determined to get to his parabatai and boyfriend.

Clave members rushed for Alec, catching his arms and securing them behind his back and stopping him from pursuing forward.

"No please! Let me see them! Please!"Alec screamed, trying to push them off him.

Inquisitor Imogen Herondale smirked. Fucking smirked. It only angered Alec more. He growled in his throat, struggling, more.

A choking sound filled the room and Imogen turned around, eyes wide.

Magnus' eyes were open, except they were white. White as the marble walls in the Infirmary. His back was arched off the bed, knuckles white from clutching the streets beneath him.

But the thing that scared Alec the most was the blood seeping out of Magnus' mouth, and dripping down his chest and neck.

"Magnus...MAGNUS!" Alec yells.

Alec tried to move forward, but the firm grip on his arms kept him back, and he had had enough.

"Out of my way." he growled at the Clave envoy's.

Magnus' choking intensified and the blood increased.

"Oh, you motherfuckers!" Alec yelled.

Alec stomped hard on the foot of the Clave member next to him, who yelled in pain and release Alec. He kicked out knocking his fellow shadowhunter to the ground and twisted the other guy's arm to let him go. The two shadowhunters lay at Alec's feet. He turned to face the Inquisitor.

Cracking his knuckles he growled, "Get out of my way."

The Inquisitor threw back her head and laughed, "You have some nerve, Alexander-"

"Don't call me that!"

Imogen smirked, "I can call you whatever I want and if you dare lay a finger on me, I swear both your parabatai and you're 'love' will suffer for it!"

Alec stopped in his tracks and his eyes traveled to Jace and Magnus. Jace was restrained to the bed with chains and his hair covered his forehead and some of his eyes. Magnus had stopped choking and spasming, but blood still leaked from a large wound on his knuckle.

Alec wouldn't live with himself if he saw them suffer.

"Love is not something us shadowhunters possess, Alexander." Imogen said, "We are breed only for one thing. To protect the mundanes from the demons and to fulfill the law."

Alec clenched his fists, "Where does it say in the law that I can't love a downworlder."

Imogen walked towards Alec her eyes gleaming, "It doesn't, but it's wrong! Especially with one of the sam sex! Think of the dishonor it will bring to your family dating a guy like him and having the son of Valentine as a parabatai!"

Imogen stood right in front of Alec. Her head tilted up to look him straight in the face.

Alec smirked, which caused Imogen to frown, "It's been considered."

Alec jumped, flipping over the Inquisitor and landing right in between Magnus and Jace. He checked on his parabatai first.

Jace was ore paler than usual and a bunch of iratzes decorated his skin slowly healing all the deep cuts on his body. Alec realized his own skin felt tingly and the knot in his stomach seemed to unwind, slowly.

Alec booked away from Jace and his gaze landed fully on Magnus. Magnus Bane. The guy Alec had gone on one date with but was head over heels for. Magnus' bed was covered in fresh blood, some dripping onto the floor and his mouth gaped open with a trail of blood running from it. Alec clutched Magnus' hand not caring if the blood got on him. He intertwined their fingers and Alec felt his eyes begin to sting.

"Magnus...I'm so sorry." Alec choked out, "I'm so sorry you had to go through this. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

Alec looked up at the Inquisitor, half expecting her to yell at him to get away , but she just watched him carefully with her cold brown eyes. Her arms crossed around her body and her foot beginning to tap impatiently.

Alec looked back down at Magnus and he carefully moved his hair away from his eyes. He couldn't help himself from staring at Magnus' bare chest. DAMN.

Alec felt his cheeks begin to burn and the stinging behind his eyes increasing. If only Alec had stayed with Magnus that night and not have been a selfish bitch to find out where Jace was.

Alec gasped as he felt pressure around his hand and realized that Magnus was squeezing his hand back. Alec smiled, maybe a little to early.

Magnus' eyes opened. They were white again and his back arched again as his body spasmed. He was choking again and the flow of blood resumed.

"Magnus?" Alec whimpered.

Magnus' eyes closed and the choking stopped white his back fell back onto the mattress. Alec had to bite his lip from yelling out a curse again.

Alec squeezed Magnus' hand, cautiously. Magnus made no response and his hand slipped from Aec's and back onto the bed.

"Magnus?"Alec sid, his voice coming out in a whisper.

Magnus please don't die on me! I don't think I can live without you!

"Alexander?"

Alec's ears perked up, but the voice was so quiet that he probably imagined it.

"Alexander?"

Alec felt a hand in his and squeezed it. He looked up to see Magnus slowly opening his eyes and his fingers intertwined with Alec's.

"Magnus!"

Alec was about to walk closer to Magnus, when he felt hands pulled him back and ripping his hand from MAgnus!

"H-Hey, let me fucking go, goddamnit!" Alec said, struggling.

Magnus' eyes were slowly opening and his hand searching for Alec. Alec struggled even more against the hands pulling him away.

Imogen stepped in front of Alec and closer to Magnus. Fear seized inside of Alec.

"No-No don't hurt him! Leave him alone!" Alec yelled.

Imogen snapped her fingers and Alec felt something sharp against his neck, a knife. He stopped struggling as he felt a sharp prick, and the warmness of blood trickling down his throat.

"Now, now Mr. Lightwood. THis man has valuable information and is in custody of the Clave. So please, show yourself out." Imogen said, waving her hand towards the exit.

The arms around Alec loosened a little and the knife against his throat was lowered, not against his neck but firmly on his chest.

"And you will not speak about this to anyone. Am I understood?" she said.

Alec bit his lower lip. How could one of the official of the Clave ask his to do that.

Imogen raised her eyebrow, "Unless you want me to hurt everyone you love. You will leave."

Before Alec could answer, something made him stop.

"Alexander, please just go. Don't stay because of me."

Alec's head turned.

Magus was sitting up, holding his chest, in his bed. Blood staining parts of his bare chest and bandages all over his arms.

"That's an order." Magnus said, his eyes turning to his warlock mark, beaming down at the young shadowhunter.

"Leave, I'm not worth your life."


	9. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

"Leave I'm not worth your life."

The words sank into Alec like a knife. He felt like gravity was pushing him down and a darkness was closing in on him.

"No, Magnus, NO! I'm not leaving you!"

Magnus' cat eyes gleamed, with a fire, "Yes, you will. You will leave and not come back for me!"

Alec struggled more against the arms that held him back. Tears threatened to slip down his face.

Of course Magus didn't like him back. Alec was a clumsy, weird shadowhunter. While Magnus was a self-confident warlock, who had been through many relationships before. Alec's brain clicked, _That's it!_ Magnus was just playing Alec to get closer to the New York Institute. Of course.

Alec's eyes slanted with anger. The tears that had been there a moment ago were gone and a fire erupted within him. Why was he going to cry over a downworlder who never liked him back?

He stopped struggling and felt a low growl bubble in his throat. Alec looked right into Magnus' eyes and for the first time he didn't care how beautiful they were. He didn't care about what Magnus looked like shirtless. Alec didn't care about what Magnus had said to him about "loving" him.

"You worthless piece of shit! After all I've done to free you," his voice was deep and cut through Magnus like a knife, "You tell me this now! Filthy disgusting downworlder, how dare you mess with your superior. Everyone was right about you! I wish I had never met you!, "Magnus could have sworn that Alec's eyes looked like the color of ice, a light blue, "I wish you were DEAD!"

Magnus felt like a thousand knives had stabbed him, he tried to speak but no words came out. He felt his eyes change back and the hair on the back of his neck rising.

 _How could Alexander say all those things?_

Alec broke free of the two other shadowhunters grasp, ad for a moment if looked like he was going to run up and hit Magnus.

Alec mumbled something so low, he doubted anyone could hear him. But Magnus heard t, he had heard it many times before, _I hate you._

Alec turned away from Magnus, politely nodded to the Inquisitor and walked out of the doors of the Infirmary, hsi footsteps slowly fading away.

Magnus felt tears threaten his eyes and he realized that he was clutching the sheets so hard, his knuckles turned white. _I fucked up. I really fucked up._

Magnus pulled his knees up to his chest can rocked himself back and forth, back and forth. A laugh echoed through the room and Magnus remembered, he was not alone. He turned to his right and sae the Inquisitor smile down upon him.

"Love of your life, huh?" she laughed again, her chest heaving, "I would definitely call that love!"

Magnus couldn't help it. His eyes unglamourous and a snarl rose up in his throat.

"Now, now warlock. Don't want to put you to sleep again, now would we?" She said smiling.

He had enough. Standing up, Magnus felt the power in his hands and in a loud authoritative voice he said, " How dare you threaten the High Warlock of Brooklyn! You shadowhunters are only at the top because there are so many of you. We downworlders have so much more power than you nephilim ever will." He started to advance towards the Inquisitor. She snapper her fingers and Magnus heard a small click behind him.

He turned around, snapping his fingers and a protective shield rose around him. A few darts hit the shield with a thump and fell to the ground. Magnus cracked his neck, waving his fingers which made the shield transparent. He smiled at the shocked faces of the shadowhunters in the room. Of course they have never really faced off with a High Warlock!

He turned back to the Inquisitor, "You cannot defeat me. You could never rise up against me. Do you know who I am? I am Magnus Bane, son of Asmodeus, one of the nine princes of Hell! How dare you raise a hand against me!" Magnus smirked, he felt wonderful.

The Inquisitor's eyes widened, "The son of a prince of hell. How?" She pulled out a dagger from her blet, the tip deadly sharp and it glistened in the light.

Magnus stepped closer, itching more and more towards the Inquisitor. Imogen backed up until her back hit one of the pillars. HEr arms were tight and her legs were shaking as Magnus got closer and closer. The dagger was raised in front of her, the runes of the Angle inscribed on it. They seemed to jump out at him.

A laugh erupted from his throat, his chest shuddering and he cracked his neck. The anger within him feeling like it was going to boil. " A simple dagger? Why not call reinforcements shadowhunter? Why not have them do the dirty work for you?"

That had pushed a button for the Inquisitor. She threw the dagger with skull, and if Manus had not had the ward up around him, the dagger would have pierced him right between the eyes. But instead it just bounced harmlessly to the floor.

"You wouldn't dare touch me! You would be putting your own kind, even Alexander in danger!" She yelled, her eyes widening as he still came closer.

Magnus was now right in front of Imogen's shaking body. Her back was pressed against the wall, her arms wildly trying to block him, and her eyes widened in terror.

A scuffle of feet and the sound of a door closing, signaled to Magnus that the other two shadowhunters in the room had run out of the room.

He smiled, "I don't care about Alexander. You shadowhunters are so full of yourself." Magnus clasped his hand around Imogen's neck, squeezing it as he lifted her off the ground, "Not everything is about you and not everything revolves around you." Her choking and struggling as she tried to tear his hands from her throat, made it just even more enjoyable.

Imogen was wheezing and her nails dug into MAgnus' hands. " W-we do it-ti t-to pro-protect y-you."

Magnus squeezed her throat tighter, almost cutting off her air supply, " Protect us from what? DEMONS! I am half demon, you can't protect me from that!"

"M-Ma-Magnus pl-please!" Imogen's eyes were watering, " I-I never me-meant for th-this to happen."

Magnus' smile dropped, "I've hear that countless times before. I just don't care anymore."

Magnus conjured a dagger, its tip deadly sharp, "See you in Edom." He stabbed Imogen right in her heart, with enough force that the blade stuck her to the wall behind her. Blood oozed from the cut, running in what seemed like rivers that would never end. Imogen's mouth was open in a silent scream. Her eyes glazed over in a lifeless stare, and her body slumped against the wall.

 _Good my son, good! See how good that felt, see how much easier it is if you just kill them!_

Pain erupted in Magnus' skull, his head felt like it was on fire. What did I just do? He shakingly looked at his blood covered hands and he hoped that he was dreaming.

 _You're free my son! Come to me!_

The voice echoed, beckoning him to come home. Edom. Magnus felt safe within the deep voice that seemed to echo throughout the walls.

Magnus said, "What did you make me do?"

 _I made you do something that was long overdue! You are so much more powerful that those stupid nephilim! Come join me in your home!_

Magnus felt like his head was being torn apart. He clutched it, sinking to the ground, "Alexander…" He whispered, "Please help-help me."

Asmodeus laughed and Magnus cringed, _Alexander has left. He could never love a monster like you!_


	10. Chapter 9

***CAUTION: TRIGGERING THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK***

 **Ch. 9**

 _Stop! He doesn't deserve tears! He doesn't……..doesn't feel the same._ Alec's head screamed as he walked along the streets of New York.

He ran down the streets of New York. Alec didn't know where he was going. Frankly, he didn't care either. He just needed to run, to get away. All noises faded away and all Alec could hear was the thumping of his heart in his ears. His vision blurred as exhaustion swept over him. When was the last time he had slept? Two-three nights ago. His footsteps stumbling over one another, until….finally his legs gave out from underneath him.

Alec fell onto the concrete, his hands stopping his face hitting first. He was too tired to get up. His arms shaking and his head pounding.

"Oh my god, let me call and ambulance, sir!" A voice yelled.

Alec lifted his head. His hearing returning to normal. The cars and pedestrian coming back into his vision.

Slowly and shaking, he tore himself off the ground and stood up. The stranger pleaded him to stay, Alec just shook his head. And forced himself to take one step after another ignoring the pain as he continued into New York.

Night fell. The sky had turned black. No stars could be seen. Even the moon couldn't be seen from behind massive dark clouds. It was raining — great timing Mother Nature — and Alec was completely soaked. At this rate he could get hypothermia, but he didn't care.

 _So what if I die? No one will miss me anyways? I'm already a disappointment to them, right?_

Alec passed a bridge and like a magnet he stepped onto the railing. Someone screamed in the distance.

Alec's head exploded into pain. A voice screaming at him, no not screaming……. laughing. Alec screamed, his feet slipping, and his body shaking so bad.

"ALEC! Don't do it!"

Alec turned around. That voice didn't sound familiar.

It was another shadowhunter. A tall, pale man, with dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. The runes on his arms gave him away, but nobody else noticed him in the crowd of people.

Alec's foot was on the edge of the railing, "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

The shadowhunter jumped easily up onto the railing, "My name is Sebastion and I know who you are Alec because I've heard a lot about you from your sister at the New York Institute.

A sudden protectiveness surged through him, "How do you know my sister?!"

Alec suddenly felt someone pull on his pants. A little girl was looking at him though worried eyes, "Who are you talking to, sir?"

Alec chuckled. Right, Sebastian had the invisibility rune on. They probably thought that he was crazy. "No one child."

Alec quickly activated his invisibility rune, being careful that nobody saw the stele and his rune glow. The crowd gasped and screamed, "Did he jump?", "Where did he go?" Of course mundanes, so blind.

He turned back to the shadowhunter, his fists clenching, "Why do you care what I do?"

Sebastian stepped closer, "Because Magnus needs you right now."

Alec's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Magnus, "No he doesn't! He can take care of himself like he claims!"

Sebastian frowned, "Alec, Magnus just killed the Inquisitor."

Alec froze, his heart pounding even louder than ever, " _What_?!"


End file.
